


十万丨Islander/岛民

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万留个存档毕业后在决斗学院的意外重逢
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 3





	十万丨Islander/岛民

-

打游戏或开车的时候他会听些歌，随机放到什么就听什么，而工作的时候，他听外文歌、纯音乐，唯恐母语念出的音调把他的灵魂勾去。十代敲他的房门——他下意识觉得是十代，冷静下来了又想，也许是他那些十六七岁的校友，带着星星一样明亮的眼睛，带着卡片与签名板，特地来向他来问好。

可站到了门前又想，他自己在这边个年纪到底也没多单纯，每天一睁眼恨不得大喊万丈目闪电世界第一，再在门框划线的地方抻着脖子量量身高，是不是比前一天更接近于顶天立地的大人。

当年他俩都崇拜武藤游戏，但他没十代那般眼神炽热，好像追星是什么难以启齿的不矜持——更何况他的理想比那位前辈更为远大，为此十代没少与他争辩过，一言不合就扭打起来。拳头永远比决斗分出的胜负要快上一些，他跟十代君子协议，小打小闹的时候不许打脸，十代遵守了，他却偶尔记不住还过去揪他耳朵。

那些日子一天可以拉长为一年，回想起来又短暂得几句话便可概括。他旋转门把手，这扇门板在他走后就没再换过，似乎门外的世界还是三四年前那个世界，他这几年只是被折叠进另一段时间，现在他还是十八岁，游城十代也是十八岁。他们之间的不明晰的道路没被这些年的风雪掩埋，他还是一伸手就能弹到十代的脑袋。

“晚上好。”十代说。

万丈目盯了他半天，想起自己刚刚还念着他，这一开门忽然就有了实感；走廊是灯光拥着他，比打印的照片更立体、更热乎，让他卸下一切想象，忍不住也弯了弯嘴角：“晚上好。”

“我住在隔壁。”十代指了指旁侧的门，又说，“我仰慕您很久了，万丈目先生。我家的猫看您比赛时也会乖乖趴在地上。”

万丈目一怔，顺着话向他脚边看，没找见法老王，便问道：“你又把猫丢在哪了，不会要说它跑来我屋子里了吧？”

“哎呀，你怎么知道我要说什么。”

十代笑起来，这张脸看起来还像那时一样欠揍。分隔开来的时间曾把他心中的游城十代美化过一些，现在一见面就全都还回去了。他比万丈目矮些，后来辩驳说自己没站直，又说万丈目穿了高跟鞋耍赖，气鼓鼓的，被万丈目在脸颊一戳又咧开了嘴。两人这么面对面地耗着，十代站在门外，万丈目站在门里，整间屋子比万丈目家里的厨房还小，从床上用品到冰箱电扇一应俱全。

还是当年他留下的摆设，不过床单被罩全都换过一遍，万丈目出差时很少睡这种白色床品的连锁酒店，但搁在这间屋里，又让人迅速生出困意。

好像时隔多年那些熟悉气味还没散去，万丈目清楚这不过是故地重游的错觉与不便表述的美好愿景。唯一找见的不同，便是床头被人放了两只枕头。

这张床，当年费了好大力气才搬进红寮，险些让他拆了门框与承重墙，两米来宽，作双人床绰绰有余。

“进去坐坐？”十代说。他不当自己是外人，步步推搡着万丈目向后退，最后两人一起跌倒在大床上，姿势不雅，压得万丈目拧起眉毛，眼看就要发火。

十代不畏惧，眨巴眨巴眼，无辜又勇敢地与他相视。

你就是这样和人打招呼的？万丈目心想，却见十代嘴唇开合，也不说话，只将热气吹在脸上，让他不由得向一侧撇了撇头。

“要做吗？”

万丈目眼皮一跳。这话题有点过了，开玩笑也该注意些界限，于是他摇头。十代咧起嘴：“不说话我就当你默许了？”说完便凑上来亲他的脸，万丈目抬手隔开，又很快被捉住、按在床上。

十代的嘴唇最先碰到他的鼻翼，万丈目屏住呼吸，眼睛也不知该往哪看。维持正常的呼吸频率几乎占据了所有的精神，但他并没有那样反感。

“是初吻吗，这么紧张？”十代忍不住笑他，说完才想起来，在万丈目眼中却像是故意兜了个圈子，“对不起，我忘了我们早就吻过了。”

话都说到这里，万丈目终于愿意认真地去看他。十代笑着笑着便再次伏下头，毛茸茸的脑袋拱着他的脖子：“我没忘，我没忘，那时候是万丈目主动亲我的，我哪会那么容易忘。”

万丈目提起膝盖顶他一下，两人离得太近，再做什么额外动作都显得奇怪。要做就快点做，万丈目在心里骂他，视线穿过发丝钉在墙面与天花板。十代却伸手遮他的眼：“别看。”

软软的睫毛扫着手心。或许我们早就在一起了，只不过谁也没意识到，十代想，不然哪有老同学一见面就按在床上接吻的。或者只接吻还不够，谁知道呢。

事情发展起来就不受控制。万丈目主动抱他不让起身，小腿也勾上来，有意无意地撩拨，好像真应了他那句半开玩笑的邀约。可是万丈目怎么会听不懂他的玩笑呢？他这么聪明这么明事理，嘴上不说什么，那一双清亮的眼睛可不会骗人，明明白白映着他游城十代探头探脑的傻模样。

所以他捂了眼睛不敢让他看。

他对这种事没什么特别的想法，水到渠成的事，人类的本能。但如果是和万丈目做的话，就一定要对他负责，不能轻佻，不能逃避，更不能让他伤心。

因为他也爱我。十代想，唯独万丈目是不同的，他不能甩了我，我也不会抛下他。

万丈目还是那样娇气，细皮嫩肉，被弄得痛了会抓人，会小声叫他。这是十代第二次见他掉眼泪。他一眨眼就有水珠滚落，十代先是用手擦，后又趴下去舔，把泪痕勾得干干净净。

他真好看。十代心知他不愿被用那些词去形容，他喜欢因实力而受到的褒奖，却天生长了幅好皮囊，笑起来让人喜欢，无论是当时那种嚣张得意又有点傻乎乎的笑，还是后来面对镜头游刃有余的微笑。

十代要扒开他挡脸的手臂，万丈目不肯，上边这样相互较劲，里面也吃得紧。他几乎用口水在万丈目胸口做了个纹身，中途还挨了嘲笑。万丈目哑着嗓子笑他扭扭捏捏能不能像个男人一样，下一秒就被干得整个人都蜷缩起来，再由他一点一点揉着哄着给打开。他太喜欢他了，或许是某种醍醐灌顶的感性思维蒙蔽了其他心思，在这一刻他只能想到他有多喜欢他。

以前没碰过的时候不会想这些远到没边的事，可抱到了、尝到滋味了又不想放手。

人的追求可真是奇怪，当我触碰到某件一直在意却有意回避的事情时，关于它的一切不便展露的想法便会自然而然地复苏了。

万丈目睁眼就在十代怀里，或说是他把十代搂在怀里，两人互相抱着，身体贴得亲密。两只枕头刚好，十代却凑得很近，好像非要和他分享一个枕头，以便赶在醒来前蓄意吻他。

刚睡醒脑子不清明，他就这么怔怔地看了一会。十代长得好看，趁他没醒多看看也是好的，一次看够了，之后几年即使没机会见面也能多点念想。

毕竟不能总找他上床，就算自己能过心里这道坎，十代也不一定愿意。他打定了心思坐起来，十代的胳膊拦在腰上，但他动作轻，倒也没吵醒了他。

万丈目也为这罕见的一点点体贴而骄傲起来。真有男友力，他给自己脸上贴金；就是十代的胳膊太沉了，这一晚上让他压得胯骨酸疼，非得好好教训这家伙一顿才好。

他十点钟要出席重要的见面会，意外的重逢还要归功于这次活动，不然他也不会没事闲得往这岛上飞。

万丈目从枕头底下摸出手机，看了眼时间，绰绰有余：如果十代不是一觉睡到中午，那他们还能小小地道个别，或者再怎么样也能说上一两句话。睁眼时只看见冷掉的半边床确实会有些失礼，万丈目对着他的睡颜看了一会，只是看着就觉得时光过去了很久，轮过了一两年三四年，好像十代在他身边一觉就睡了这么久，错过早饭午饭，错过考试与实战课；睡美人等着天命之人的吻，万丈目却头重脚轻恍惚地想，是不是我昨天亲了他才导致他睡得这样昏沉。

未读消息里躺着助理昨晚和两小时前发来的消息，提醒他要准备的东西和千万不要睡过头。我的生物钟就这么让人信不过吗，万丈目有点不爽，带着点起床气；回消息时想起小助理给他发行程表时唯唯诺诺缩头缩脑、生怕扰了他与昔日好对手的重逢的模样，又一下消了气，还发自内心觉得有点好笑，简单回了句话就把手机又搁下了。

这替他忙前忙后的小助理也是他校友，对外称作经纪人，是低他两届的学弟，才毕业不久，托了关系来的，说从学院时期就仰慕他，恨不得连跳两级和万丈目先生做同僚，进红寮也情愿。万丈目笑了笑，说红寮可不是什么好地方，就像被流放一样，吃是清汤寡水，天花板往下掉灰，屋里没个落脚的地方；墙不隔音，半夜隔壁鬼哭狼嚎根本没法睡觉。

其实他不记得这孩子是谁，平平无奇一张脸；他的追随者太多了，也就是看着他与十代成双入对才不敢上来打扰。刚进社会的学弟回答其他问题都有些小心翼翼，生怕在试用期被炒，可唯独说到这句话时抬起了头，无比真诚：我们都只敢远远地喜欢您，唯独十代前辈才能让您皱眉头。

万丈目笑了，说没有的事；心中却想，他算哪门子前辈呢。

他这个笑，后来被小助理在十代面前形容得要多温柔有多温柔，气得十代嘀咕了一路：他怎么不这样对我笑。

万丈目没在床上看见衣服，想是被裹进哪里，或者掉到地上了。他还想在被子里多坐一会，虽然屋里不冷，可说来说去他也会贪十代的身体，人之常情，谁都幻想与暗恋对象来个一夜情。如果他们不是刚好赶在这时间干柴烈火上了床，也许还能躺在被窝里温存一个上午，然后各自洗漱，饭后道别。

这样理想化的一夜情和约会有什么差别，万丈目感慨自己思维发散，敢想敢做，真是应了走出校园时哥哥对他说的那句话，去做自己想做的，不要后悔。

他就放开手去搏，高风险高回报，他赌对方盖卡已是强弩之末不足以撼动战局，赌游城十代也愿意跟他半推半就心照不宣。几次都让他赌对了，他摸着腿间黏糊糊的东西想，上帝会让我一直幸运吗？

命运眷顾我时我会顺从命运，而命运掀翻我的船，我便要反抗它。

他这激昂情绪终于把十代给弄醒了。前夜十代确实比他累得多，他本想让他再多睡会，又忍不住在心中将不便明说的期望顶破土壤。每一对情人分别时都该得到一个吻或一段缄默无声的目送。十代的眼皮动了动，口齿不清地打了个哈欠：“——早上好啊万丈目。”

万丈目原本横架在他身上伸手拿东西，闻言便像被雷劈了一样顿在原地，身上临时披着的十代的外套也慢悠悠地滑下来，十代眯着眼看他，还很乖地冲他弯弯嘴角。

我是只在床上找到这件才临时穿着的，万丈目在心中辩解，嘴唇却抿着，又将那件滑落的外套提起来遮住身体。

“想穿就穿着吧，不用不好意思。”

“…谁想穿你这件，你是不是半夜把我衣服踢到地上了。”

“谁知道呢。”十代说，“你昨天不是也差点把我踢下去？”

万丈目闭嘴了。

他真挺喜欢和十代互相抬杠的，小吵怡情，从前可没人敢这样跟他说话。除了学习与决斗以外，他有上位的哥哥，也有下位的奉承者，唯独跟自己平齐的朋友，怎么也找不见一个。

“你是不是要出活动，正好一会我也要出去转转，检查岛上那些异世界的出入口。”十代裹着被子感慨，“哎呀，真是不想去，什么火山口啊地缝里的，自己去好没意思。”

“这是英雄该说的话吗。”

十代伸个懒腰，手腕打到床头上，这才不情不愿地坐起来，头发被枕头压得一塌糊涂。

“这不是难得世界和平，想偷懒给自己放个假嘛。”

他给万丈目围进被子里，亲他的眼角。万丈目脸上发烫，不躲不闪也不出声，见十代没有进一步动作，便垂下眼悄悄瞅他。

十代从地上捡起衣物，拍打两下套头穿上，又弯腰在他那靠着柜脚的破旧背包里摸了一会，掏出个熟悉的东西递给他：“特意给你拿的黄金蛋面包。好像有点压扁了，不过没有关系——你这么磨蹭一定没时间吃早饭。”

“…你怎么知道它就是黄金蛋面包？”万丈目迟疑地伸手。

“你还不信我的运气吗？”十代扔下包，又坐回床上搂他，“——好吧，如果不是，那就让你亲我一口。”

万丈目不理他，低头咬了一口，确实是黄金蛋。学生时代他就很少抢到这抽卡面包中的特等奖，往往是刚付了钱还没等他拆包，就听见十代在那边惊呼，哇，又是黄金蛋，他的小跟班还得在一旁附和，大哥的手气怎么总是这么好呢。一唱一和的，好像故意在演给他看，后来次数多了，万丈目摸索出来规律：不能在十代后面选面包。

竞速游戏玩多了万丈目也偶尔觉得无聊，十代虽不像他心中揣着百转千回，但偏就能抓住他厌倦发作前的临界点，一下课就拉他来小卖部，抓着一把硬币放在桌上，气喘吁吁却阔绰地对多美婶说，今天我给万丈目付钱。

为什么呀，多美婶在围裙上擦手，笑眯眯地问他。

因为万丈目考试时候帮我传纸条了，十代说。说这话的时候还一个劲地瞟他，脸上带着点得意，还有从学业压力的樊笼里偷跑出来的自由快活。

内馅被暴露在外，可怜兮兮，像什么珍贵的心思被撕去了一层一层的外包装。十代凑过来，跟在那缺口上咬了一嘴，嘟嘟囔囔模糊地说：“现在这是间接亲吻了。”

万丈目瞥他，十代正与他头对着头。两人分完了一只面包，可他却想，这样他就没借口再亲他了，给他留个湿漉漉的口水印，十代一定会傻笑，说不定还会抱着他的脸也啃一会。这种事后的温存于寻常情侣而言简直如饭后一同洗碗那样普通；可我们也只是普通地上了个床，没理由再要求售后服务，万丈目想。

况且十代给的体验确实还可以，勉勉强强算作及格。

所以今天就不跟他找事吵架了。

-

万丈目平时出活动就不爱穿正装，经常抱怨那规矩裁剪碍手碍脚，助理拿他没法，只得当这位小少爷正处于叛逆期——毕竟他那两个哥哥平时抛头露面都是一身笔挺西装，头发梳得锃亮，还以为他们世家的家教就是如此。

好在万丈目闪电这个衣架子穿什么都好看，审美也不让人操心。助理站在旁边看他对着讲稿走神发愣，自己心中也揣着满满疑问，不知从何问起。

说什么呢，说我知道万丈目先生昨晚和十代前辈睡在一个屋里？这有点太八卦了，无端探听别人的私生活可不是绅士该做的事，况且这两位学长本就情投意合，有眼睛的人都能看得出来，如今住到一起也没什么意外。

不睡到一起才奇怪。前两年从这里毕业的学生哪个不知道事业如日中天的万丈目准有个关系不错的死对头，何止是关系不错，小道言论都快把他俩的床戏贴在学院论坛上了。

他那般思前想后地替人操心，正主反而全不在意。他去这种学校出活动很少讲什么励志故事，大家都知道他是什么出身，起点就比别人高出不少，天赋寻常的凡人凭着一腔热爱也是永远难以企及。

想在同样年纪追上万丈目闪电的成就与名声，还是做梦比较容易。

他会讲走上这条路遇见的好的事情——鼓励毕业生多往职业道上走也是事务所给他的明确要求；也会讲当年收到的多如雪花的退信函。讲他现在仍在进修的其他知识，也讲他比赛到过的城市的风土人情。偶尔情绪到了，会提起他有个一直没能分出胜负的对手，也会在提问阶段刻意隐去这位对手的名字。

之前在犹豫的、不明朗的事，忽然就清晰了。他不再为这些心思到处找理由了，他就是想和游城十代没完没了，就是想见他，想跟他打一架，也想跟他上床。他确实是因为偏爱才总与人说起他。

万丈目想通了。他要的不是什么结局，不是逼着对方给个不带任何歧义的交代，更不是火花四溅的告白、不计前嫌的拥抱与接吻。这些事他都做不了主，抓住游城十代比抓住夏夜耳边嗡嗡的蚊子更不容易，他会对着他的眼睛说谎，用诚恳的表情装傻。

况且他万丈目闪电也不愿意做那些自掉身价的事。

无论如何他都是那个光鲜亮丽的决斗者，生在聚光灯下，长在呼喊声中，是无法复制的天才与努力家，是家族的骄傲，更是这决斗学院炙手可热的新名片。

平常日子里被忽视的东西都涌上来了，万丈目不由得在心中骂起他来，早不见晚不见，偏偏出活动时候遇见了，真让人分心。

就你游城十代也配让我分心？

他嘀嘀咕咕翻开下一页，除去早已背熟的客套致辞，粗略写着他的学生时代。文稿是助理写的，到底是旁人视角，很多事情写的囫囵，他一读就梗住了，半天没发出声来。

这寥寥数语之中的每件事都没提游城十代的名字，可他一见那个同学或朋友的代称就知道是十代。如今站在外人的角度一看，万丈目闪电和他同学的关系真是黏糊，成天出双入对，不是凑一起打牌就是课上课下打打闹闹。万丈目甚至在这措辞里琢磨出了几分两人关系亲密的意思，打情骂俏嘛，高中生对自己喜欢的人不都是这样吗？

没话找话，没完没了，争取在心上人眼前多晃悠几秒。到底他也才毕业没多久，刚踩进成年人的门槛，没他那两个混社会多年的哥哥沉稳成熟，对着文稿会傻笑，眼前闪过十代的脸：十五六岁的、毕业临走前的、昨天晚上的，还有今天早上他沉沉睡着的眉眼。

我俩做了，他想，忽然有点不好意思，直把文稿盖在脸上，嘴角快咧到后耳根，热得快把这薄薄一叠打印纸给烧成了灰。

-

温泉浴场没什么人，学生都去听讲座了，只有一两个工人在拖地、消毒、洗刷池壁。

十代裹着毛巾往池子里跳，水不深，还没到胸口。这温泉附近有个入口，当年他们就在这误入的决斗精灵世界——想想已经是七八年前的事了，那时候温泉水快淹到脖子，他还埋头进水偷看万丈目的腿，真白。

他一走动，池水就被拨得哗哗作响。水波从他身边一圈一圈荡开，将倒影划开了，又挤挤挨挨地拼回一起。

这倒真像是来泡温泉的，池子很大，仿佛被他包了个场。十代对这忙里偷闲的犒赏很是满意，左右寻了块假山石头倚着坐下；远处的工人也不管他，许是一早就有人替他打过招呼。他回想起前些日子刚来岛上那一天，库洛诺斯教授看见他眼都发直，杵在原地磕磕巴巴半天才敢过来相认。

这不是我们差点没毕业的吊车尾游城十代吗，教授泪眼汪汪地拍打他的后背。哎呀，游城十代你这长高了不少，真不错，看来外面伙食比红寮食堂的好啊——以后有空多来学院看看啊。

结果才在这岛上转悠了三四天，库洛诺斯教授就开始嫌他烦：哎呀，怎么走到哪都是你，你到底来干什么的，别把你这学弟学妹都带坏了。

他在这方面倒是跟万丈目挺像的，没事找事，喋喋不休。十代一度思考，也许贵族出身的家伙都喜欢装酷，喜欢较真，喜欢刺痛他，非得在耍嘴皮子上也要与他争个上风。

他想着乱七八糟的事，憋着一口气沉入水底，咕嘟咕嘟吐泡泡。在水里睁眼不容易，他记不清具体位置，好在自己本身就是那力量的源头，与其他流动的、伸展扭曲的空间产生共鸣似乎是他独有的天赋。他借了尤贝尔的力量开启另一维度的通道，经过一段短暂但无光的隧道，也许是黑洞或白洞，他想，实际上他也不太懂什么叫黑洞，但这里没有任何光亮，他想向前走，可四面八方都可以算作是前方。

无论在那些世界之间反复穿梭多少次，他都会对这短暂的虚无感到本能的抗拒。

这次连接的另一边不是什么洞穴，没有肆意叫嚣的、与那位老板渊源颇深的海马人，传统集市周边的建筑风格与现代人类世界相差几百年。十代从小巷子口走出来，看着太阳大约是下午三四点钟的光景。他管辖的地方太多了，一时竟也认不出所处哪一世界，反正哪里都一样，当他不作霸王那套装扮时，路遇的旁人也不过当他是个长相清秀的人形精灵。

平时十代也喜欢和精灵打交道，但通常待不了多久，卡片精灵不用吃饭，而他游城十代姑且还算个人类，一天不吃还能蹦跶蹦跶，两天不吃就走不动了，只想往床上一窝，减少能量消耗。

兽面人身的兽战士族精灵吆喝着卖弄刀剑，少女将褪下的白发编成丝巾，十代穿街走巷，自由快活的空气将他包围。他想以后可以带万丈目到这些世界来蜜月旅行，那位闪电先生一年中的许多时间都在天上飞，现在只要拉住他的手就好，他将带他穿过一扇扇的门，去绝对安全自由的领土，不受骚扰，不被打搅，过上一两天简单却充实的生活。

一两天是极限了，毕竟他也忙，不像游城十代是个游荡懒散的背包客——当然万丈目先生愿不愿意又是另一回事。他其实比他还胆小，穿过那隧道的时候，估计会一边佯装镇定地不停讲话，一边紧张无措地抓着他的袖子，兴许还会整个人贴到他身上来。

他将这些未见端倪的打算一厢情愿地做了个完全，屋顶上的浑圆火球正将他的身体炙烤。他面上的表情不受控制，一个劲地在笑，心中也笑，笑得尤贝尔浑身发毛；发展得太快了，他当然比谁都知道，可感觉来了谁也控制不住。他没法叫万丈目离他远些，万丈目也不会听他指使，多半会逆着他的意愿凑上前来逗他：怎么才到这就不行了？

可他凑近了，明明身上什么味道都没有，比随便从街边抓来的任何一人都要干净清爽，却总让十代觉得烦恼，忧愁与欢喜各自参半的烦恼。他很难形容它的形状，不能完美地填在胸口，有时候皱皱巴巴的，有时候又特别的缺斤短两，以至于很长时间十代都想不起它来，却又清楚它就在那里，只消一眼就能重新记住它的形状、温度与微微的甘甜。

万丈目就是这样特别的人，愿意追着他打闹，也愿意一声不吭三四年不主动发起联系。他还以为他早把那些暧昧情愫给丢了，真像他采访中那般刀枪不入；结果还不是一见面就滚上床，谁也没比谁矜持多少。

万丈目不会唠唠叨叨叫他多穿衣服少受伤，像个提醒丈夫回家路上带点食材的居家妻子。十代忙的时候很少想起他，在各个世界里游荡的时候倒会想一想。

那些日子独处的时间多，他不比万丈目整天要面对人事处理关系维持形象，他自由，最多的东西就是时间，万丈目也愿意给他时间。

但他也没那么想他，像他擅长哼唱的曲调里写的那样隐痛，他想他的时候总是淡淡的，抓不住的一缕烟。万丈目的专访报道他会买，看完就留在旅店宾馆，从没有那么虔诚地随身携带。他的想法简单：等我真想见他的时候可以直接去找他本人，他的脸他的呼吸比任何照片文字都有温度。

他出镜营业，我支持他，我恨不得全世界都喜欢他的决斗。

十代又在水里泡了一会，温度很舒服，熏得他脸都白了一层。困意在周身环绕的温泉水中上涌，在湿润水汽的蒸腾里他发现了一件事：也许到了六十岁他也会泡在浴缸里打瞌睡。

真应该拉着万丈目也来泡温泉，带他回忆回忆当年做学生时候的日子，十代想，虽然算不得苦，但那乐趣远比后来拥有自由时的要多得多。

眼皮阖起遮住周遭光，水声远去，他迷糊着在这片宇宙中漂了不知多久，睁眼时身体猛地一沉，险些呛了口水。工人扒在池边迭声催促，说门口有人找。十代将信将疑，温泉浴池入口有个大屏风，他坐在池里看不见外面，外面的人也看不到里面。但对面那人信誓旦旦，细小皱纹衬得他诚恳万分，还模仿着音节叫出他的名字：十代先生。他在学院的熟人里没有愿意这样叫他的，十代好奇，竟然还有人放着万丈目闪电的见面会不去看，跑来抓他去谈什么人生。

等他拧干毛巾绕过了屏风，十代总算知道他为什么不肯自己走进来了：学院浴池毕竟不是什么圆桌会议唇枪舌剑的战场，西服领带出现在这种场合实在有点读不懂空气。

是你啊，十代心想，那我这穿的不是有点尴尬吗，就像酒桌上喝高了与我提着领子称兄道弟的人回去一看是万丈目他哥哥。

当然万丈目他哥认得我，他接着想到。

对面的男孩向他礼貌问好，十代在白炽灯管下朝他看，尽力让自己的目光充满慈爱——就像多美婶那样。他的小身板要靠着肩垫才能撑起正装，皮鞋底下正踩着一滩水渍，这身装扮确实不适合出现在公共浴室里，十代一边胡思乱想，一边在他言语停顿处点头，像他每次敷衍库洛诺斯教授的说教那样，直到男孩停住了话头。

十代身上已经快晾干了，叉着腰的姿势都换了好几个。“说完了吗？”他脱口而出，问完又觉得唐突，抓了抓脑袋半天也没想到什么补救的客套话。

他是不在意这些东西的，万丈目私下里也不会在意。男孩看向他，面露喜色：“所以十代前辈愿意作为万丈目先生的对手去——”

“啊。”十代心想，我俩本来不就是对手吗，“怎么还有我的事啊？”

转头再一想，要是没他的事，人家也不会特意来找他。

十代头上顶着干毛巾，翻箱倒柜，嘟嘟囔囔：“难道你们来之前就知道我在这岛上修水管吗？我早上也没听万丈目说这事啊。”

助理眼尖，瞅见十代背上的抓痕：“啊，原计划是学生代表与万丈目先生对战的，但校方突然变主意了，希望十代前辈和万丈目先生对战，说什么很巧合，场面一定比原定的决斗更有冲击…”

这些话他刚才已经说了一遍，还相当含蓄地提了一句早上看到他俩一起出门。

“…鲛岛校长啊，那倒不奇怪了。”十代抖了抖长裤，转过身从毛巾底下露出一只眼睛盯着他，“可是我穿衣服你站旁边看着，不觉得特别奇怪吗？”

前辈后背上被抓出的印子更奇怪，他心想，但还是乖巧地背过身去。总要给前辈留面子的，怎么说也是我家上司喜欢的人。

穿了衣服十代又开始到处找吹风机吹头发，以前他没这机会，当年那玩意只被提供给蓝寮学生，就连万丈目也不能例外。现如今旁边站了个小跟班，十代便理直气壮地向他伸手，男孩还愣了好一会，眼看着十代前辈搔首弄姿地摆弄头发，好半天才弄明白。

十代笑他：“跟着万丈目是不是受了不少委屈。”

“…那倒没有。”

“没有吗？没事，现在就我俩，说实话就好。”

男孩也笑：“真的没有，十代前辈，万丈目先生对我们都挺好的。能跟着他这么厉害的决斗者学习、训练、东奔西跑，也是我的荣幸。”

“万丈目现在对你这么好吗？”十代嘀咕，“明明他昨天还…”

“…啊，不是那种好，十代前辈不要误会。”小助理多少听说过十代的事迹，知道他是他上司的白月光，是念念不忘的对手，于是急忙解释，“是说万丈目先生对任何人都很好，对工作人员好，对粉丝也好，真的就像我们在镜头中看见的那样好。”

“啊？我没有误会啊。”十代也笑了，和蔼地拍拍小学弟的脑袋，自以为学到了多美婶的神韵，“我没说是那种，你别紧张嘛。难道万丈目和你说我是个很暴躁的家伙？”

小助理缩着脖子摇了摇头。他挺怕他的，也不知道为什么，明明十代这么随和亲切，笑得也这样好看。也许是长久以来的距离感突然被打破，活在别人故事里的人物出现在眼前；他跟在万丈目身边听了挺多有关十代的小事，知道他狡黠伶俐充满热忱，也知他自由真诚有担当。

十代瞅着他笑，从那脸上丝毫看不出流浪的痕迹。男孩充满热情时便永远不会衰老，他爱他的决斗和对手，就像万丈目先生爱他的观众与光辉前程。

十代又与他闲聊几句，绕来绕去怎么也离不开万丈目闪电。后来再提到这个名字十代自己都有点不好意思，他分明瞧见男孩脸上绷不住的笑。

可是两个刚刚认识的人聊天，除了将那共同的朋友作为话题切入点，便只剩下他们共同爱好的决斗了。

于是十代问道：“那你就打算一直做经纪人？”

他本是无意扯到这个话题，眼见着男孩脸上的笑消失了，才后知后觉回过味来：“啊，那其实…”

“…做职业的太难啦，没有漂亮战绩或是学校引荐，很少能签下公司的。”男孩低着头，让人看不清表情，“其实这份工作还是找了关系才进来的，要不然怎么也轮不到我来协助万丈目先生…不过幸好一直做下来了。”

之后他又说了些行业内的专业术语，与决斗没多大关系，十代不太懂那些，只知道各行各业都不容易，万丈目混出头了，不代表所有人的出道登顶都这般容易。

“有时候万丈目先生会叫我做陪练，说是对战练习，其实就是给我一些指导。”他说，“我真的真的很感谢万丈目先生。以前在学校里我憧憬他，总觉得他站得那么高，是我们这些天赋和出身都平庸的人一辈子也追不上的。后来做他助理这样近距离接触了才知道，他竟也愿意回头拉我这个普通人一把。”

这是他身为天才的从容，十代心想。不过既然是万丈目闪电罩着的人，那他这小跟班就是我的小徒弟；这么一换算，十代顿感亲切，豪爽地拍了拍那蓬松的垫肩：“虽然我不太了解你们这行业里的事，不过以后他不罩你我罩你，怎么说也得对得起你这叫我的一声前辈。”

男孩站在主楼台阶上回头望他，背后是空旷走廊，阳光从一侧窗口照进来。

“谢谢十代前辈。”他说。

十代长长地出了口气，与他一同沿着走廊去找那扇熟悉的门。当年他俩初战时这场馆才修好，这么一晃好几年过去，在场地器材上倒是看不出来。

在万丈目的脸上也看不出来。

观众陆续进场，三个年级的学生总共加起来不过几百人，却将看台塞得满满当当。

当年他竟一点也没觉出这决斗场馆有这么小，到处摸摸看看，对那时新兴起的全息影像充满新奇。现如今他在这边一入场，半个观众席的人都向他看来；只有万丈目在对面入口看不见他——他猜的，因为那台子很高，他也没在别的地方捕捉到他的对手。

摄像机在半空向他拉近，十代相当上道地给它一个笑脸，心想上次这样出镜还是南北校对决那一战。临上场前小助理陪他等在台下，却时不时地抬眼打量他，欲言又止。十代奇怪：“你不去万丈目旁边跟着吗？”

西装革履的男孩回过神，把手中的打印材料卷了又卷：“但我还是更担心十代前辈。”

“担心我？怕我不给面子一回合就结束战斗？”十代摆手，语气轻飘飘得惹人仇恨，“不会的，我知道这是他的主场，怎么说我俩也是多少年的朋友，哪有不成全他的道理。”

“万丈目先生可没这么弱。”小助理伶牙俐齿，“十代前辈最近有看万丈目先生的比赛吗，他这些年的卡组变化很大的，别给你弄得当场认输。”

说起万丈目，他又忍不住开始微笑了。十代自信地摆手，那都是小事，决斗不就是随机应变吗。可他最近忙于在几个世界间走动，确实没怎么关注他的比赛——说出来他这万丈目闪电头号粉丝的位置就没了；而后又转念一想，这小跟班竟然比我还熟悉万丈目的牌路，有点不爽。

这一点不爽只持续到万丈目闪电上台、而他坐在台下临时席位等待出场的时刻。

万丈目的脸上闪过惊讶，十代却满是从容，真有几分职业选手在赛场上的坦然自若。好像这间场馆的数百人中只有他配得上站在他对面——这个念头很快就被抛在脑后，万丈目的卡组确实是他不熟悉的，这个发现令他有些惊喜。

他很难用什么比喻来表述这种惊喜，唯一能想到的又有些下流。万丈目抽了卡，迟迟不肯动作。十代以为他在等镜头绕来，毕竟这是他的工作，他要营业。

等到镜头推过去，万丈目才开口：“虽然说起来是表演赛，但我想和你堂堂正正打一次，十代。”

他这么正经地咬住他的名字，让十代由下而上升起一股力气，好像刚才从温泉里汲取的热量一瞬间迸发出来，在对方怪兽召唤激起的风尘中，被打散成五月拂面的温和夏风。

他不知道这句话会不会被剪掉，也不需要考虑这些，他只需要点头，再攒足了气势吼上一句正合我意。

万丈目果然哼了一声。

十代在心中向小助理道了个歉：不是说表演赛不好，是我俩都真心想与对方打一场。

你不能要求一对水火不容的仇家演相爱情人，也难让宿敌之间眼波流转极尽缠绵。

-

十代本想说我回去等你，可校长一个劲地叫他一起去，他不好推脱，又不能像平日碰见的新朋友那般编两句话随便糊弄过去。这可是当年头疼他从入学到毕业的校长，还有上课时一瞅见他闭眼就专程点他回答问题、没问题也要制造问题的教授。他向万丈目使眼色，万丈目却视若不见，站在那群人里对着他营业笑。

小助理从旁边经过时碰了碰他的手臂，而后三两步追过去抱着包站在万丈目身边。库洛诺斯教授也叫他：“差生也来和我们一起吃饭嘛，你看看，难得万丈目也在。”

是挺难得的，十代想。他看万丈目还在笑，便上前抓住他的手，寸步不离地黏着。库洛诺斯教授与人说起十代时特意回头看了一眼，刚好见他嬉皮笑脸凑到万丈目眼前，顿时又拧起眉头来了数落：“你看看，这小子就知道和万丈目混在一起，还没完没了。”

十代回他一个得意洋洋的笑脸，气得教授吐气把刘海吹得老高，白了这小子一眼又一眼，最终悻悻转身，回去继续咬牙切齿。

刚才万丈目也向他伸了手。

于是他的心中忽然升起一种模糊的感觉，好像早恋被抓包一般的措手不及。四海为家的旅行者踩在门槛上回头笑话跌跌撞撞的高中生。早恋是什么感觉呀，游城十代也说不明白，当年他只顾着兴冲冲找人决斗，情感生活犹如未被开垦的荒野，直至这次意外之外的偶遇，他才愿意着手理清这堆放置了三四年甚至更久的毛线团。找出头绪不是难事，而隔着层层积灰去揣摩当时人的心思，对他游城十代而言简直比随堂测试的思考题还要棘手。

他睡眠质量好，做梦也多是冒险的梦，悬浮宇宙中、深潜海底、洞穴屠龙；只有和人半夜喝酒喝迷糊了，一众人聊起往事时，听见别人热烈的青涩的初恋故事，眼前模糊浮现的是那个黑风衣的凛冽背影。

黑得像早年黑白电影那般的彻底，隐约的光晕将他镶上一层银白色，是月光也是闪光灯的残影。十代心中念着，万丈目怎么站在我面前了，怎么不回头看看我。头顶灯像一轮炙烤的烈日，他喝得手指发麻，眼皮也抬不起来，昏沉中只有那些混杂的声音，挟着浑浊的笑声与脏话，与屋外的极夜风雪一同夹道欢迎他。

万丈目在桌下碰碰他的膝盖。

十代回过神来，却见万丈目端着杯子向另一侧的鲛岛校长寒暄。校长的筷子一直搁着，反反复复夸他，从能力夸到长相，一半是客套话，互相给足了面子。十代盯着酒杯听，心想幸好没再捎带我几句，又想万丈目真是长大了，红酒能稳稳当当地端上半天。

校长讲完开场，他也跟着喝了一点。小助理坐他另一边，举着筷子也要时不时地伸长脖子望向他的万丈目先生，令十代都忍不住一再侧目，几乎要体贴地询问是否需要换个位置。

但真想与他说话的时候反倒半天也没憋出一句话，他俩总不能这样直白地谈论他身边这位细微敏感的当事人。于是小助理认命地与他碰杯，“十代前辈，”他小声说，“恭喜你在决斗中取得胜利。”

十代刚要说谢谢，他又把话给截住，咧嘴一笑：“我就说万丈目先生卡组的进化大吧，难道昨天晚上你们没有打牌吗？”

“…没有啊。”他也笑，笑得无比真诚，“昨天我俩彻夜长谈，谈理想谈往事，谈他喝过的酒和我见过的漂亮姑娘，反正什么事都谈了一遭——不过我还是不知道你的名字。”

小助理翻了个白眼。

他原本就是打算去隔壁找万丈目打牌的，结果一对上眼就完了。但牌也得打，白天时候他还琢磨，万丈目估计待不了两天，得找个时间和他正式地决斗一番，不只是分个胜负，他们的纠葛永远不是一场地动山摇的决斗可以割裂的。他带着他的世界与万丈目闪电的世界冲撞，旁人却说看啊这是夏日离去前的婚礼上升起的烟花。

他勾住万丈目的袖子，万丈目扭头看他，眼神清明，毫无醉意。事后十代想，其实一杯红酒也醉不成什么样，不过是那时候被他迷住了眼，才觉得应酬中那一瞥也带了十足的生活气。

近在眼前的是什么，是愿意在桌下悄悄回握住他的手的人。是在意胜利、在意旁人心意远胜于他的人。

也许他还不能将两人十指相扣的手举到桌上，又远不止于桌上，他要面对更多的视线与镜头，也会拉着他一同坐在他家中的饭桌旁。十代想到这的时候还笑了自己，怎么才被牵了手就想到见家长，这发展也太快了，他那两个哥哥可不好对付。

道别后出了蓝寮的大门，两人又自然地靠在一起拉住了手，像在弥补当年没开窍的校园恋爱。十代踩过每一块地砖，心想万丈目那时回了蓝寮以后，每次来找我也是走的这条路吗。

“我明天就回去了。”

“啊？啊，好的。”十代说，“那我之后还能去找你吗？”

就是简单的去找你打打牌吃个饭什么的，他心中补充道。其实问不问也就这么回事，如今也算是彼此确定了心意，就差正式走个程序，问问他要不要交往，要不要工作之余谈个恋爱之类的。

说起来好像是万丈目先讲的疑似告白的话，一生的对手，这种关系被加上时间限定就变得界限模糊。死对头会打到床上去吗？十代想，难道万丈目也会亲吻其他对手的嘴唇？

他囫囵地回忆当年那个学生宿舍间里的吻。十七岁末尾的游城十代攥紧了拳头，十八岁刚开头的万丈目准呼吸轻柔。在分别之后的许多时间里，十代始终将它当作他的报答与感谢，应了那句一生的请求。

高贵体面之人一生里最初的吻，不是礼数周到的面颊手背之吻，没有落在曾经爱慕的女孩的心上，却落在与他同样年纪的对手的嘴唇。

万丈目笑了一声：“反正我说什么你也不听，那你还问我干什么。”

搁在以前十代肯定不懂，但现在他听明白了：“你生气了？你别生气啊，我没有不听你…”

万丈目捏了捏他的手，像与他赌气一样；十代的话说到一半，转头看他，看见他闭紧的嘴唇和轮廓清晰的侧脸，看天上星星坠进他眼中。

你是不是也担心我，他想，是不是我偶然想起你的时候你也在想我。你战胜了你遇见的任何对手，却仍不圆满，是不是因为没有与我决出胜负。这条线缠着我们，你怨恨它时也感激它。这真是世界上最稳固的关系，我们永远站在平衡天平的两端，谁也无法多走出一步，前进或是后退。

但万丈目没给他这机会。体面的大人总能狡猾地避开让自己陷入窘迫的问题，万丈目在这件事上尤其擅长。“不说这个了，”他说，“总之我今天赢了你，我就是比你更厉害。”

他的嗓音沙哑却清亮，末尾带点愉快的笑意。路上无人，十代便大着胆子伸头凑到眼前逗他：“你怎么这么小气呢，赢我一次就这么炫耀？难道万丈目先生平时很少在决斗中取胜吗——不会吧？”

他那语气表演成分太多，万丈目瞥他一眼，轻哼一声不屑回答。十代与他靠得越来越近，好像非要与他踩在同一块地砖，几乎要伸手从风衣下揽住他的腰，像每个热恋中的男孩那样殷勤地讨好伴侣。而万丈目先生刚好受用，十代摸清了他每一条肋骨，知道他喜欢被如何取悦，挠到哪里会笑，摸到哪里会骂，吻到哪里会脸红。

他只知道这样能让万丈目不出怨言地留在他怀里，却不知这特殊服务只对他开放，因而正在为自己的明察沾沾自喜。万丈目也顺着他的意，难得不与他吵架拌嘴——感谢学院的饭很好吃，酒也不错，天气很好，星辰明亮。感谢命运女神终于愿意在游城十代面前眷顾他，也感谢这些年一直努力成就的今天。

十代抱得越来越紧，紧得让他透不过气来，到最后两人都停下脚步站住拥抱。

“怎么在这里就抱啊，游城十代你能不能不拖我后腿，”万丈目轻锤他一下，语气颇为无奈，“难道要让万丈目先生拖着你走回去？这服务可是很贵的，我看你八成是付不起。”

可他明明在笑。虽是责怪，那语调却比月光更清透，比晚风更温柔。以往十代很难想象用某些柔软的词句来形容万丈目那掷地有声的挑衅语气，他是如此坚硬的人，将尖刺熔化为盾，

“就是想抱一下嘛。”十代窝在他肩头小声嘟囔。万丈目的后背挺得笔直，让他觉得自己像只胡搅蛮缠的树袋熊挂在他身上。

“你喝多了？”万丈目轻轻笑，像哄着年纪小小的观众那样逗他，“酒品这么差？见到人就要和他抱抱吗？”

十代无心辩解，只觉得越来越迷糊，好像他们已经做了好几年的情人，连分别的时间也被折叠再折叠，短得不值一提。但他仍要回嘴：“我喝多了就能对你这样那样吗？”

当然不能，万丈目心说，却只是轻轻敲了敲他的脑袋。

好在十代比小孩子懂事一些，抱了一会就松开手继续牵着他往回走。万丈目完成了工作，心情自然愉快，对着星星对着月亮偷偷弯了几次嘴角。和十代的相处总是自然又轻松，他不用控制情绪揣摩措辞，十代偶尔找他说话，说异世界也有这样的夜晚，说今天我去温泉泡澡。他并不急于讲述自己曾路过的世界，因为这样的夜晚还有很多，他的故事也有很多。

“万丈目——”

“什么？”

“闪电。”

万丈目转头瞅他一眼。

“我真的好久没见你了，多少年了？三年还是四年？可你还是这样。”十代说，“你啊，这么固执，又好像永远不死心。”

“所以我其实也一直喜欢这样的你。”

现在说这个有点晚，万丈目心想，但他还是压下喉头的哽咽，轻描淡写地吐出一口气，学着他哥在饭桌上提起谈定的一笔大生意的语气说：“你早就应该这样。”

-

进屋的时候两人都相当平静，十代发现他确实踩了一双很高的皮鞋。他们坐在床头灯底下，肩挨着肩，难得没什么吵架拌嘴；万丈目转头看他，看了好久，终于忍不住说：“明天我就得回去了。”

“这屋子真是挺小的。”十代却说，“怎么明明摆着上下床的屋子都显得那么空，到了你这就连个下脚的地方都没有。”

“…不满意就滚回自己床上睡。”

“噢，”十代似懂非懂，一手攀上他的肩头，“原来当年你非要把这床搬进来，是暗示我来找你睡觉？”

万丈目拧着眉毛瞪他。十代不以为然，把他垂在身侧的拳头攥在手心里：“哎呀，你就不能稍微坦诚一点吗？万丈目先生，直接说你想和我做就这么难？”

万丈目睁大了眼。

他以为这时候十代该吻上来，或者他吻过去，可是十代却叹口气，以一种极为惋惜的语气说：“怎么着，没有人要求你这样说，你就打算一辈子不说吗？”

万丈目知道他在激他，嘴唇动了动，无数被掩盖的音节挠得他喉咙发痒。

下午胜负分晓时十代过来抱他，原本在对战者之间握手拥抱都是常事，可十代却借着拥抱在他腰上不轻不重地摩挲，或者说是托着他的腰，也可以算是按揉，他穿着那么厚的衣服都有明显的感觉。

他没说话，因为镜头正对着他推近。他也担心十代会不分场合地来一句什么玩笑话，毕竟他俩都戴着收声的耳麦。好在最后没出什么差错，他还是得感谢十代的，怎么说也是给他个面子，没像以前那样糊里糊涂冲过来把他抛起再接住。

想想以前他俩在那间决斗场里干过的傻事，万丈目又想笑了，还没等真的笑出来，十代就贴过来与他耳语：“——你在开心什么呢，讲出来让我也听听。”

万丈目收起了笑，回头扫他：“你离我太近了。”十代的嘴唇擦过他的脸颊，干燥的，温暖的；他用胳膊戳他，却被十代环在怀里，手把手地解开了外套上的扣子。

“你离得太近了。”他又重申一次。十代连连应声，含着耳垂反复舔咬，鼻息呼出的微弱气流吹动绒毛——而后果然听见万丈目喉咙滚动的声响。

他在他身上摸索，扯开了衬衫胸前的两颗衣扣，万丈目只是轻哼一声，撇开脸，甚至还将胸膛挺起任他探索。

赢了。

十代的吻落在额头，一路向下，碰到眼皮的时候万丈目浑身一抖，又条件反射般地将他一把推开。

“怎么了？”十代问。万丈目摇头，他便压低了声音问：“那还要继续吗？”

“…你等等。”

“等什么？”

万丈目抬眼看他，许久才露出一个极为克制的、以至于让十代感到毛骨悚然的笑。

“你真吓人。”十代嘀咕，“你刚说让我等什么？”

万丈目在沉默中眨了十五次眼睛。然后他深呼吸，一口气说道：“没想到我这么久没见你，却还是这样想你。我偶尔梦见你，回想起好几个我们差一点在一起的瞬间，还梦见别人说我喜欢你，醒了之后也有人说，可我就当听了个过期玩笑。”

十代傻了，但很快意识到，这是他好不容易憋出的告白。

没想到他愿意这样公开坦诚地与他谈论爱，谈论他们没有结果的十七八岁。

万丈目准已经不是当年那个轻易脸红的男孩了。他在他的事业中建起帝国，也敢于伸手去够他所在意的红线。他说十代你那些话说得有点晚了，又相当坦荡地将一部分原因揽在自己身上。

“——可我想过很多次，在梦里我试着抓住你，我们度过了不快乐的、相互消耗的一生；或者我不断地联系你，一次两次，千次百次，白天我受人尊敬风光无限，晚上趴在被子里可怜兮兮地等你消息，我不知道这样你会不会开心，但我觉得苦。所以我想，那就顺其自然吧，放你去做你自己的事才是我的选择。”

他自顾自地说了一大堆，也不管十代听没听懂。但他等到了。最后他坦然地对着十代的眼睛，它被床头灯照得分外清明，连轻轻颤动的睫羽都染上一种温暖柔和的浅褐色。“我说了。”他说，“我想做，我们是成年人了，做这种事没什么不好——早上我就想这样说了。”

十代帮他把衬衫上剩余的扣子全部解开，最顶上那个还是早上临出门前他替他系上的。万丈目抖了抖肩膀，外套滑下来，带着噼里啪啦的静电。十代将它搭在椅背上，像每一个绅士都会做的那样，却在重新坐回来的时候吻住了万丈目的嘴唇，相当失礼又相当急切。

十代踩掉了鞋爬上床，两人互相帮对方脱衣服，又低头各自解腰带。万丈目躺着，裤子早就不知道扔到哪去了，虽是半眯着眼，却也只是害羞。十代有点想笑，昨天搞一夜情还那么热情无畏呢，这说开了反倒忸怩起来。

“我真喜欢你。”十代说，“难道我昨天没说吗？”

“…床上的话哪能当真。”万丈目窝在枕头里小声哼哼。

十代若有所思，刚要从他身上起来，就被扯住了头发。这动作在他俩相处之间几乎已经形成一种调教模式，代表着万丈目的窘迫、无措与无处发泄的恼怒。

可是这次，万丈目却说：除了亲你那次，我没再亲过别人。

fin.


End file.
